Look at the Flowers, Lizzie
by Avespa Strife
Summary: "1" She was sleepy, so sleepy now. Lizzie's voice sounded so far away. She reached out blindly, grabbing Lizzie's hand. "2" Her eye's were closing, she wanted to wait. To see Carol and Tyreese. To tell them thank you and to say she loved them but she couldn't keep her eyes open. "3" She closed her eyes, letting out one last breath and then, everything went black.


**So, I was honestly upset about Mika's death but kinda disappointed that we didn't get to see it. So I decided to write a one shot. I don't own the walking dead. Please review. They make my day.**

The first time Lizzie snapped Mika had been five. She was sitting down in front of her doll house, hand made by her father for her fifth birthday, carefully setting the dolls in their respective places when a shriek broke through the calm, morning air. She had jumped, dropping the doll to stand up. She slowly made her way to the open door, peeking her head out of her room. Another shriek had her almost in tears, she recognized the voice. Lizzie's voice got louder as Mika cautiously made her way into the kitchen.

Lizzie was screaming, their mother sitting in the ground struggling to hold the thrashing seven year old. Mika whimpered, the small noise attracting her mother's attention. "Mika, baby, everything's fine. Just go back to your room!" Mika stood there, watching her sister thrash in her mother's arms. The older woman'strong hold never relented, she cooed and whispered words of comfort to the child in her arms. "Momma what's wrong with her?" Mike's voice was tiny and scared as she looked at her sister fearfully. Her mother's head shot up, giving Mika a disapproving look. "There is nothing wrong with her. Mika please, go to your room. Mommy has to take care of Lizzie." Mika nodded, slowly walking back to her room.

Her mother's voice softly followed her, as the woman tried to calm her other child. "Look at the flowers,Lizzie. Aren't they pretty. Just look at the flowers with mommy."

* * *

That was the first, but not the last time Lizzie had to be calmed down. There were break downs and tantrums but nothing like Mika ever did and as her sister got older the worse they got. Her mother had perfected the art of calming her sister down but not before Mika had seen most of it.

She knew her sister was different, her mommy said she just didn't think like the other kids but sometimes the things Lizzie did or said scared her. It was always her mother's job to calm Lizzie done but then when the walkers came and her mother was gone it was passed done to Mika.

She tried, she really did but she didn't have the same soothing effect her mother had and this new world brought out the worst in Lizzie. Still she tried. Whenever Lizzie had a meltdown, she would turn her sister away from the cause. She would hug her like mommy did and tell her about the flowers. "Look at the flowers, Lizzie, the pink ones. Look and count. 1...2...3." Lizzie only got worse. She just didn't think right. Mika knew that.

They had Carol, for a while they had this woman who took care of them. Who could talk to Lizzie and try to explain things to her. She thought they would be fine, Carol was like their mommy and Mika didn't have to pretend any more. She didn't have to be a ten year old trying to replace her mother. She could play and have fun and be a little scared like the other kids. She didn't have to hold it all in.

But Carol left, she went out and didn't come back. Their home was attacked and they were alone again. Not for very long, Tyreese was with them and Judith was too. The man was nice and he tried too but he didn't understand Lizzie like Mika did. He would leave them alone, with Judith and a gun. He always came back but Mika was still scared.

Carol eventually came back, finding the girls alone in the woods. Walkers coming for them and Mika shakingly holding a gun. Carol and Tyreese, together was good enough for Mika but Lizzie, she got worse. It was up to Mika, again, to try and keep her sister calm but now it wasn't just melt downs. No, she wanted to help the walkers. She said she could talk to them. That they were still good and Mika tried to explain it to her, she honestly did. Maybe that's where she went wrong.

* * *

Mika sat on the ground, wiggling her fingers in front of Judith, trying to make the baby smile. Carol and Tyreese had gone out to get water and had left the girls at the house. She giggled when Judith cracked a smile. "You're pretty baby. Yup." Mika turned around, calling out. "Lizzie! Come look at Judith. She's smiling!" There was no response. "Lizzie?" Nothing.

Mika stood up, turning around to face the house to see if Lizzie was inside. "Liz..ahh!" Arms had wrapped around her tiny waist, causing her let out a small scream. "Lizzie!" There was a giggle behind her as her sister tightened her grip around her waist.

"Sorry I scared you Mika, I just had to go back inside for a second to get what I needed." Mika sighed in relief, before trying to squirm out of her sisters grip, only to have the arms tighten more around her. "Lizzie let go!"

A hand came up to pet her head. "Shhh. Mika, I promise your gonna be okay. You have to trust me, I'm going to make you better."

Mika struggled, trying to pull away from her sister. "Lizzie, please. What are you talking about?" She had barely gotten the question out, when a burning pain pierced her side.

Letting out a scream, Mika threw her head back. Startling Lizzie and loosening the grip around her waist. The ten year old stumbled to the ground. Hands frantically trying to stop the bleeding from where Lizzie had stabbed her.

"MIKA!" She turned wide eyes on to her sister. Lizzie had her hands out. "I'm trying to help." Mika shook her head, as she scrambled back from her sister.

"I don't need help Lizzie." She was scared, Lizzie was walking towards her and she couldn't get away. She wanted Carol. Mika let out another yell as Lizzie grabbed her.

Covering Mika's mouth, Lizzie stabbed her again and again. The pain was awful, it burned and burned and it wouldn't stop. Tears were streaming down her face as everything blurred. She felt Lizzie stroking her hair.

"Shh. Mika, everything is going to be alright. It won't be long now. Just calm down."

It hardly hurt anymore but still Mika cried. She was scared, she didn't want to die. "Look at those pretty flowers. Mika there so pretty. Just look at them and I promise it will be over soon. Look at them and I'll count."

"1"

She was sleepy, so sleepy now. Lizzie's voice sounded so far away. She reached out blindly, grabbing Lizzie's hand.

"2"

Her eye's were closing, she wanted to wait. To see Carol and Tyreese. To tell them thank you and to say she loved them but she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"3"

She closed her eyes, letting out one last breath and then, everything went black.


End file.
